Dead Pirates Tell No Tales
Dead Pirates Tell No Tales is an episode of The Spook-E Crew. In this episode, the Flying Dutchman makes his return and tries to take back what is his from Bastion. Roles Starring: * Bastion * Mystery and Ami Featuring: * Cryptie * The Crow Appearances: * Russell (in reality and in flashback) * Cole (in flashback) * The Flying Dutchman Plot Narrator's Line: "The Flying Dutchman. The pirate phantom of the Seven Seas. Is he really out there in the dreaded Cove of Pirates? And what kind of ghostly surprise awaits for the Spook-E Crew?" The screen pans from a view of the crescent moon over the green sea mist, towards a coastline and a lighthouse. The crew is seen walking on the cliffside pathway. A foghorn is heard. Bastion is enjoying his ice cream and reminisces the good time he had at the pier. They reach a sign with squiggly writing. Cryptie deciphers it as "The Cove of Pirates". Cryptie believes that he has heard of this cove before and tells them that lots of treasure can be found in the shore and ships have been wrecked off the coast. Ami thinks the cove is haunted by several pirate ghosts. She tells the crew about the most terrifying ghost on the coast: The Flying Dutchman! Mystery is seen standing by a pile of kegs and a skull, with an eye peeping out a hole. She did not believe what Ami said. Ami convinced her by showing a magazine page with the Dutchman's image. The image shows the Dutchman holding a very familiar precious stone. Bastion replies that the gem couldn't be the jewel he keeps in his pocket the whole time. Crow suddenly flies out of the keg, startling Mystery. Mystery scolds him. Ami reads on that the Dutchman has been on a lookout for his valuable treasure ever since he died. Mystery pays back the Crow by zapping him with a laser from her smart-glasses, causing him to squawk in pain. Mystery is glad that she got it off her chest. She remembers the Dutchman and shows a flashback in her smart-glasses. In the flashback, Mystery, Ami and Cole were being tied up, while Russell confronts the Dutchman. Bastion has got a feeling that the Dutchman might show up to steal either his jewel or his soul. Cryptie tells the crew that a sign of the pirate ghost appearing is the green sea fog growing rapidly. Ami is worried by this. Mystery comforts her by telling her that the Dutchman might not appear this time of the night. Bastion hears something and Cryptie notices his spectral detector going loco. Bastion and the sisters look behind them and see the growing fog. They all scream in horror. Mystery suggests running from the mist and Ami agrees with her. The crew hurry away in order to not be engulfed by the ghostly fog. They run to a lighthouse and stop at a safe spot. Behind them, a pirate ghost emerges from the fog, along with an evil chuckle. The spooky pirate introduces himself as the Flying Dutchman and calls out to his lost treasure. Mystery doesn't understand a word he said. Bastion thinks he's crazy. The crew run into the lighthouse with the Dutchman following them. Bastion shuts the two doors in front of him with all his strength. Ami thought it was a close call until the Dutchman appeared in front of them. Ami knows that the pirate is not giving up on them. Bastion asks him what he wants. The Dutchman tells them that he has lost something valuable and precious. Cryptie is confused and couldn't seem to specify what he meant. Crow finds a fan on the ceiling. Crow turns on the switch and the Dutchman is sucked into the fan. The crew scurries upstairs to the top of the lighthouse. Cryptie thought the Dutchman will never find them there. Bastion takes out his jewel from his pocket. The Dutchman appeared in front of them again. Bastion becomes irritated and holds his nose upon smelling the pirate's foul stench. Crow holds his beak and falls down. The Flying Dutchman notices Bastion's jewel and lays his hook on it. The Dutchman tells him that he needs the jewel in order to pass on. Bastion replies that the jewel is not really the Dutchman's precious stone and that he bought at a garage sale hosted by a guy named Cole. The Dutchman demands that Bastion hands over the jewel this instant. He was just about to snatch the gem until Ami jumps in between them. Ami insists that if the Dutchman wants Bastion's jewel, he has to go through her. Bastion knows what's coming. Ami shows her fight moves to the Dutchman, while Cryptie and Mystery watch. Ami tells the Dutchman to "bring it on". Just as Ami is about to kick the pirate ghost, he turns invisible and Ami flies straight into Cryptie and Mystery, leaving them dazed. The crew hurtle out of the lighthouse and ride a boat with Russell on the helm. The Flying Dutchman flies towards them from out the window. On the boat, Mystery knew that Russell was familiar with the ghostly corsair. Russell is having a hard time seeing through the fog, but not for long. Cryptie turns on his flashlight goggles. The Dutchman appears in front of the boat. Ami thinks he is not giving up on them. Russell sees a familiarity with the supernatural sea dog. The boat speeds all the way back to the cove. It crashed onto a reef and Russell is splattered on the cliff face. The old marine ghost appears again and punishes the crew by making them walk the plank. Back at the lighthouse, they are seen walking a long plank, while the Dutchman is holding Bastion's jewel. Bastion winces when sharks snap at him. Mystery looks down and is afraid that the crew is doomed. Ami wonders how the Crow is doing. The Crow spots a vacuum cleaner. He brings it over and the crew is delighted to see him. However, he struggles to turn it on. He doesn't realise that the outlet is switched off. Bastion holds out his arm and accidentally knocks Cryptie off. The Dutchman tells the remaining members "Any last words?". Mystery knows her last words and shines a laser on the outlet switch, turning the vacuum on. The Dutchman is eventually sucked into the vacuum, dropping Bastion's jewel in the process. Bastion picks it up and dusts it off. Later, the trio walk along another pathway. Mystery thanks the Crow for defeating the Dutchman. Ami shared her opinion on the Dutchman, but a foghorn drowns out her voice. Bastion is glad that his jewel is safe for now. End Part: The Flying Dutchman struggles inside the vacuum cleaner. Crow has a choice whether to free the pirate from his dusty brig or go with the trio. Crow chooses the latter. Deaths * Russell is splattered onto a cliff face * Cryptie is knocked off the plank Trivia * The flashback seen in Mystery's smart glasses is a clip from Hex Marks the Spot. Category:The Spook-E Crew episode Category:Episodes Category:Fan Episodes